There are many medical illnesses that can benefit greatly from early intervention. For example in ischemic stroke, time reduction from onset of the initial event to administration of antithrombotic medication or interventional radiology can leave an individual with greatly enhanced neurologic function. Similarly, early treatment of migraine or infection can lead to reduced convalescence time, enhanced well-being and increased productivity.
The need for early intervention necessitates early diagnosis of the medical condition. Despite advances in wearables, currently the vast majority of individuals do not have access to technology that can measure significant physiologic changes in real time and help with diagnosis of migraine, headache, stroke, infection and other significant medical conditions. As a result, many people encounter delays in diagnosis and treatment, which results in increased morbidity and mortality. Existing wearables often offer limited sensors, poor signals, and suffer from significant artifacts.